The Finding of the Marauders Map
by Freakishly Human
Summary: Ever wonder exactly how Fred and George used the map? Well this fills in a few blanks, including how they got it to work! RR please!
1. Mischief

Disclaimer: So I don't own Harry Potter, can't really hold that against me eh? Anywho enjoy the silliness.  
  
Summary: Yep So I have had at least one request to write more about the marauders. So this is a meeting between two groups of marauders and the silliness that ensues cannot be controlled! Oh and if you are plagued with a lack of a sense of humor don't bother to read, everyone else please R+R!!!!!!  
  
It was a bright and sunny day and two young, free, and innocent guys sat in the Gryffindor common room. They sat close to each other and seemed to be studying a blank piece of parchment. The red head on the left tapped the parchment with his wand and sighed.  
  
"It has to do something; Filch wouldn't have had it in that cabinet if it was just a piece of blank parchment. What do you reckon it does?" George Weasley said to his twin and accomplice.  
  
"Well maybe we could go ask Filch what it does." Fred replied with an attempt to look serious.  
  
"Oh so you're volunteering?" George asked also with mock seriousness.  
  
"Well I thought you would be generous and do it." Fred replied with a small snigger.  
  
George laughed and looked down at the parchment and tapped it again. Still nothing happened and George was bored with the whole thing by now. It seemed that his twin was as well because Fred was now tossing dung bombs into the fireplace. If they landed in the right spots the dung bombs would hiss and explode and create a worst smell than they did originally.  
  
"Hey parchment what do you do?" George asked as he tapped the paper again.  
  
"George do you really think talking to it will help?" Fred asked as he tossed another dung bomb.  
  
George didn't reply because he was too busy looking at the paper in shocked amazement as writing began to appear across it. Who are you? It took George a few moments to get over his shock but once he did a devilish grin spread across his face.  
  
"I am George Weasley, who are you?" he said with another tap of the wand.  
  
"I am Fred Weasley, your twin, and if that's the effect the parchment is having on you maybe you should stop poking it with your wand." Fred said as he dug through his pockets for more dung bombs.  
  
We are Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. Fred is quite right, you really should stop poking us. What are your intentions?  
  
"Well obviously we are up to no good." George said in a voice that implied his intentions should have been obvious.  
  
Fred finally turned around to see what was up and he stared at the map.  
  
"You know you could have told me about the writing." Fred commented.  
  
"Yeah but where is the fun in that?" George asked with a laugh.  
  
Welcome to The Marauders Map. Always remember to clear it after each use; we would prefer it to remain in the right hands. After that writing disappeared Fred and George found themselves staring at a pretty complete looking map of Hogwarts. The grins on their faces were completely identical as they looked at the miniature figures walking around. They were especially impressed that everything was labeled.  
  
"We need to try this out; this is going to help us a great deal." Fred said a joyous look on his face.  
  
"Let's get started, with this map we can get away with anything." George said as he stood up and studied the map.  
  
"Let's find this room first." Fred said as he stood and pointed to a completely random room.  
  
George nodded and immediately they set out. Because they always knew where Filch was they avoided him easily and within minutes they had found their way to an old and abandoned looking room. The door was covered by a portrait in which sat a very old man who seemed to be asleep.  
  
The words "Fuzzywhig Jubilee" appeared in a bubble next to George's mouth and he grinned and spoke the words aloud.  
  
The man in the portrait snorted a little and mumbled something and then the portrait creaked open slowly. Fred and George looked at each other and then climbed in. Once inside they inspected their surroundings closely. There were four chairs and in the four chairs sat four shadowy figures, the fourth was the darkest.  
  
"Welcome to the room of the marauders. I see our map has already helped you. If you need further help in any of your endeavors to make trouble, for Snape and Filch in particular, we are always here to help." A voice from the first chair said.  
  
"Awesome!" George exclaimed the devilish grin on his face once again.  
  
"George I do believe we are going to leave a legacy that Hogwarts will never forget." Fred said with a grin to match his brothers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you very much for the food." Fred said to the house elves as he and George climbed out through the portrait hole.  
  
It had been two weeks since they had learned the secrets to the marauders map and found the secret room. Since then they had found numerous ways to get away with all sorts of pranks. Tonight though would be the real test, and they needed plenty of nourishment before they attempted it.  
  
Balancing food and the map George guided them to the room of the marauders. They needed some assistance from the Prank Gods (as Fred liked to call them) in order to pull off their prank.  
  
"Snape alert, we need to turn down this corridor to avoid him." George said right before he stuffed a pastry in his mouth.  
  
They turned and made it the rest of the way to the room without any fear of meeting anyone else. They said the password and climbed in the portrait. The shadows within the room greeted them and George set his share of the food on one of the tables.  
  
"Well the time has come when we need to ask for help on a few minor details in our prank for tonight." Fred said after he had finished his chicken.  
  
"What do you need?" one of the voices asked.  
  
"A distraction, we need Snape and Filch to be on the other side of the school while we raid his office." George said as he took a seat.  
  
"We have most of the details worked out, we just need for Peeves to cooperate with us, but we aren't sure how to talk to him without getting a piano thrown at us. He doesn't seem to like us very much.  
  
"Peeves has been the only real troublemaker at Hogwarts since we left, he might be a bit jealous. We will talk to him, what would you like him to do." A different voice asked.  
  
"Oh nothing too special, we just need for him to steal some of Snapes things and then fly through the school with them wrecking as much as he can as he goes." Fred said as he finished off the rest of his food.  
  
"What time would you like it to be done?" The third voice asked.  
  
"At about nine if you can manage it." George replied.  
  
"We appreciate the help." Fred commented as he stretched.  
  
"No trouble at all, ask us anytime." All of the voices said in unison.  
  
Fred and George said goodbye to the shadowy marauders and made their way back to the common room to finalize their plans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 P.M.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stage One  
  
Fred peeked around the corner just before Snape's office. As the marauders had promised there was Peeves. He was holding a really expensive looking cauldron. It was very large and probably made out of silver. It wasn't long at all before Snape walked out of another passage with Filch.  
  
"Those two aren't going to get away with their next prank." Filch was saying when he spotted peeves.  
  
Snape glared at the poltergeist in outrage as Peeves blew a raspberry at them both and raced off down the hall with cauldron. Fred and George could here a series of crashes as Filch and Snape chased Peeves.  
  
Once they were sure the coast was clear they slipped into Snape's office.  
  
This will be continued, A college girl has classes you know? Tell me what you all think so far! ^_^ 


	2. The depths of Snape's Office

George looked around and made a face. He knew they didn't have long to find what they needed so they would have to work fast. He walked over to the door of the supply closet and tried the knob. Of course it was locked; Snape didn't seem the type to accidentally leave the door ajar.  
  
"Watch the map, I am going to have to pick the lock either magically or the muggle way." George said to Fred as he tossed the map to him.  
  
Fred caught the map and gave George a thumbs up sign after he glanced down at the locations of Filch and Snape who were on the other side of the school chasing Peeves still.  
  
George set to work on the lock. It didn't take him long at all to open it and he slipped inside and looked around. They needed some gilly weed and some powdered newt eyes for their special plan. He found those easily enough as everything was labeled and then he grabbed a few jars of random substances that he and Fred may be able to use at some later time.  
  
George left the closet and locked it and looked over at Fred who was inspecting something on a shelf. The map lay on Snape's desk.  
  
"Fred! You're supposed to be watching the map!" George hissed.  
  
"Good point George," Fred said as he picked up the map, "Did you get the stuff we needed?" he continued and then looked down at the map.  
  
"Yes I got the stuff we need and some extras, what's the best way to get out of here without getting caught?" George asked quietly.  
  
"Well Snape and Filch are almost here so the front door isn't any good.but a passage just appeared in Snape's supply closet." Fred said as he hurried over and unlocked the supply door closet.  
  
The twins slipped into the closet locking it behind them and then used lumos so that they could find the right passage. They froze suddenly and looked towards the door. They could hear the key in the lock. Fred bolted into a small and insanely dark corner and George followed.  
  
They both held their breaths as the door opened and Snape poked his head in and looked around. His eye twitched and a bead of sweat rolled down his pointy nose. He seemed dissatisfied but he turned and walked out anyway slamming the door closed. Fred and George heard the click of the lock and they came out of their hiding spot.  
  
They started to look for the opening of the passage and with the help of the map and a very faint lumos spell they discovered that the passage was in the floor. Since the opening was in the ground and it took a lot of effort to open it. Once they had finally done sothey climbed down into the musty darkness.  
  
"DAMN THAT POLTERGEIST!" They heard Filch yell from the office and they pulled the opening closed and set of down the passage.  
  
"Well that was easy George said." With his standard grin.  
  
"Hey George, do you see what I see?" Fred asked suddenly.  
  
"That depends, I see you and well we are twins, but just remember I am George. Everyone else gets us confused if you start doing it too there's no hope left." George replied with a laugh.  
  
"No look at this place, it's covered with slime. I bet we could use some to develop some sort of prank swamp of some sort. Let's take a sample to study." Fred said as he pulled out a vial he had stolen from Snape's office.  
  
"Sounds like fun, but what would we do with a swamp?" George asked while he scraped slime into the vial.  
  
"I bet we will think of something sometime, and when we think of it we will be prepared to use it." Fred said grinning as he put the stopper in the vial and put it in his pocket.  
  
"At any rate we have found a passage that leads right into Snape's supply office." George said with a grin.  
  
The two red haired twins slipped out of the passage way. It had led them to the Ravenclaw corridor. However it was relatively easy to find their way back to Gryffindor from there. Once they were back in the common room they sat down and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Step two of their plan could now take place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: So what does everyone think? I hate to make it seem like a cliff hanger and such, but I can only be in the computer lab for so long. Strange peoples live here ya know. So R+R and I will update ASAP! 


	3. Kaboom!

Fred looked at George as they both measured the slime sample they had collected. They were in a new room they had just recently found. It had been the most amazing room that they had discovered so far. Everything they could possibly dream of for successful pranking was already right in the room. It was their own secret lab. They had found numerous books about the techniques of the oldest pranksters. They had even found a journal that Dumbledore himself had kept of his top secret pranking days.  
  
The two had decided to mess around with the ingredients they had found as well as the stuff they had "borrowed" from Snape's office.  
  
"Careful, we only need one more drop." Fred said as George was cautiously adding a tiny drop of the slime sample into a hot cauldron.  
  
"I know!" replied George as he carefully tapped the vial forcing the one- drop they needed to fall into the cauldron.  
  
The cauldron hissed and bubbled and the green substance turned pink. George scooped some of the thick liquid out and poured it into the vial. He hand the vial to Fred and scooped out some more and filled another vial.  
  
"So what do you think this stuff does anyway?" George asked Fred with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Only one way to find out." Fred commented as he inspected the vial.  
  
"Yeah but who can we find who is dumb enough to drink something if they don't know what it is?" George questioned.  
  
"Marcus Flint, and we can just slip some into his food." Fred replied with a grin.  
  
The two slipped out of their room and went towards the Great Hall. Once in there they walked by the Slytherin table and slipped some of the pink substance into Marcus's dinner roll. To their amazement the substance immediately blended into the roll. The twins then casually walked over to the Gryffidnor table and waited for the Slytherins to enter so they could keep an eye on the chaos.  
  
After just a few minutes the Slytherins started filing into the Great Hall. They were led of course by Marcus Flint who was not only the biggest bully among the Slytherins he was also the dumbest. He sat down at his usual seat just as Fred and George had planned.  
  
Within moments a loud pop came from the Slytherin table. Fred and George looked over at Marcus's blackened face. They grinned and slipped out of the Great Hall. They had created an explosive substance that could blend in with any food.  
  
They went back to their hidden room and started to develop some candy. They decided on making chocolates and filled each chocolate with the pink liquid. They could already tell that this would be a successful start to their pranking business.  
  
Author: Okay Okay, I know that is a short one. But I did update, and I am on vacation now So I will do a longer one after I get some more ideas. I need to re read some of the HP books for ideas. R+R!  
  
By the way thanks to everyone who reviewed, and hello to Paige and Henry and Boogity Whump! And thank you to HBDragon for the idea! I will try and find some way to use those. I need to refresh my memory first! Love all you reviewers! Bye! 


	4. Trouble

Well guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages. I had finals and such, and I went to a few parties or something too. But anyway this one may make up for me being so damn late. Enjoy!  
  
George held up the little green pill and smirked a little. This was the most perfect thing that he and Fred had ever thought of. They had to test it out though and dinner would be the perfect time to do it. If things went well they would cause a completely chaotic scene and once again escape uncaught.  
  
"Hey, do you have it?" Fred asked as he walked in the usual grin on his face.  
  
"Of course, I have a few of them for you too, let's go test these things." George replied as he stood up and stretched a little.  
  
As they walked out George slipped three of the little green pills into Fred's hand. The two made their way to the great hall where mostly everyone had already gathered. Fred and George made their way to their seats randomly dropping the little green pills unnoticed into the goblets of their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
Fred took a seat next to Angelina and grinned at George who sat next to him. They looked around every so often as people started to eat and drink and waited to see if their plan was a success.  
  
"OH MY GOD THE BUBBLES WILL GET ME!" yelled Lee Jordan as he slammed his goblet down.  
  
Fred and George glanced at each other and managed to keep straight faces as everyone in the great hall turned to look at the commotion.  
  
Lee had now jumped up onto the table and had begun to jig vigorously and a sixth year named Samira Lynwood jumped up and joined him. A fourth year named Willie Stevenson let out some wild and high-pitched laughter.  
  
Everyone in the great hall stared at this odd behavior in stunned silence. Even the teachers were unsure what to make of it.  
  
More and more Gryffindors seemed to become affected by this strange behavior. Two of them had taken off all of their clothes and were streaking around the great hall being pursued by two teachers who had finally come out of their shock enough to try and restore order.  
  
Fred and George looked around realized in shock that it wasn't just the Gryffindors who had been affected. A Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff had started a sword fight with some bread sticks, some Slytherins were doing the Hokie Pokie, and Professor McGonagall was giving a very bewildered Dumbledore a lap dance.  
  
"How did this happen, we didn't put pills in everyone's' drinks?" Fred whispered to George.  
  
"I don't know, wasn't there a time limit on this thing? Did you put a time charm on it?" George whispered back.  
  
"I thought you were going to!" Fred hissed.  
  
"Oh well this is just great." George hissed back as one of the Slytherins pulled him up and started doing the tango with him.  
  
George tried to get away but had no such luck and he looked around trying to see where Fred was as Flitwick started a food fight by throwing mashed potatoes at Mazzilyn Neiland who retaliated by using her wand to fling fruits at everyone else.  
  
George finally spotted Fred who was trying to get away from a Hufflepuff girl who seemed to be trying to kiss him. The chaos had just escalated a bit because Peeves had just entered the great hall. Of course he was absolutely delighted to see all the commotion and was even more pleased to join in on the fun himself.  
  
George finally managed to escape from his dance partner and made his way to the door of the great hall to wait for Fred. After ten minutes Fred made it over to him. George couldn't help but laugh as he watched his twin attempt to remove lipstick marks from his face.  
  
"Found yourself a new friend have ya?" George asked as he snickered.  
  
"Sod off George, we need to find out what the hell went wrong and reverse this." Fred responded as he tried to hide a grin.  
  
Fred and George walked toward their secret room to ask the marauders about what they should do.  
  
Yeah yeah yeah, I know, it's a short one. But I need to wake up at 5:30 and go to work so R+R and I will update very soon! I Promise! 


	5. Problem Solved?

Disclaimer: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM BACK! Okay so that was very strange. This is the latest story from my pretty brain!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
".So now everyone in the whole school is acting insane except for us." George explained to the shadowy marauders.  
  
"Well did you make a reversal for the spell?" One of the shadows asked.  
  
"Of course not, that would have been the logical thing to do, besides it was supposed to wear off after a minute or two." Fred replied as he paced.  
  
"Well you should start there, make an anecdote and find some way to give it to everyone." The shadow replied.  
  
"We could try and make an anecdote, but we aren't really prepared for that since we thought it would wear off. We need to raid Snapey's office for some of the ingredients." George said with a sigh.  
  
"Guess we better get to it." Fred replied as he and George waved to the shadowy marauders and walked out.  
  
Fred pulled out the map and then decided not to bother. Everyone in the bloody school was insane now so it didn't matter if they were caught by anyone. The twins simply walked right into Snape's office. At first they didn't see him until Snape started making noises that sounded similar to the noise a sick chimp would make. They both looked up and raised their eyebrows at Snape who was hanging from the ceiling scratching his armpit.  
  
Fred snickered and George went into Snape's closet, which was open and took a bunch of ingredients. When George walked back out he laughed at Fred who had a camera out and was snapping pictures of Snape that would no doubt be very valuable to them.  
  
Once Fred was done with that having gotten quite a few good once since Snape was delighted to pose for him the duo walked out with their load of stolen supplies. They walked past the chaotic Great Hall. Students were doing any crazy thing that one could imagine, and the teachers were twice as crazy and some were encouraging the students.  
  
Once they were back in the Gryffindor Common Room Fred and George looked at each other. They didn't know how they were going to reverse this process without getting caught. It wouldn't take too long before the ministry got involved.  
  
"This won't go over well with Mum if she catches us." Fred commented as he started to pour things into their cauldron.  
  
"We'll be skinned alive." George added as he mixed the ingredients.  
  
"Then we will be hung up over England as an example to all." Fred continued as he poured crushed eye of newt into the mixture.  
  
The two laughed a little nervously as they continued with their attempt at an anecdote. After a while they had reached a formula that they both agreed should work to reverse the spell.  
  
"Lets test it on Katie." Fred said.  
  
George nodded in agreement as Katie was running in circles around the common room yelling loudly. The two walked over to her and she stopped running and licked Fred's face.  
  
"Uhm thanks Katie.would you like a drink?" Fred said as he offered her the glass with the potion.  
  
"YES I WOULD LOVE A DRINK YOU GREAT HUNK OF MAN!" Katie yelled as she grabbed the cup and gulped it down as George snickered.  
  
Fred and George waited for something to happen and after a few minutes Katie's eye started to twitch and she burped loudly. She looked at Fred and George and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you guys staring at me?" she asked as she set the cup down.  
  
"Oh no reason." George said with a slight grin.  
  
Katie gave them both a strange look and walked out of the room. Fred let out a loud whoop and jumped up and George grinned. They had found the anecdote easily enough, now all they had to do was get everyone else to drink it.  
  
"I guess we could just go through the great hall and pour the anecdote into cups and hope that people drink it." George said not looking very optimistic.  
  
Fred nodded and they scooped their potion into vials and made their way to the great hall handing the vials to students and teachers that ran by crazily. Once they were in the great hall they started to pour the potion into goblets on each table and then they made their way back to the common room to await the results and lay low for a while.  
  
Does their Anecdote really work? Will they get caught? Tune in for the next exciting story! Okay so this was short too.oh well, sorrys. 


	6. In the Clear

What did you think the story was over? Did you think I would never update again? Did you abandon all hope and give into despair? Well you shouldn't have because here is the excellent, the marvelous, and the wonderful CHAPPY 6!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fred and George sat in the common room and waited. It took a while and eventually Gryffindors started to file into the common room. Many of them looked confused. They were followed by a very stern looking McGonagall.  
  
"Well I see you two have already made it back," she said.  
  
"Back? From where?" the two asked innocently.  
  
"The great hall," she said.  
  
"We never went to dinner, we weren't very hungry, and we've been doing our transfiguration homework." Fred gestured toward their table laden with mostly done homework.  
  
"I see." She swept out of the room probably to go deal with the rest of the insane students and teachers.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and questioned Lee Jordan about McGonagall. He explained that for a while everything had been blank and then he remembered kind of waking up. Lee then described the actions of many of the other students. Some of the Slytherins had been rubbing chocolate sauce all over themselves out of fear of the apes.  
  
Lee then mentioned a few other strange actions, and described Snape attempting to do a muggle dance called the Hula. Fred and George snickered slightly.  
  
"Well sounds like we sure missed a lot." George leaned back a little and stretched.  
  
"Don't act so innocent, I know you both had something to do with it, and wait until mum hears about this." They were suddenly confronted by their annoying older brother Percy.  
  
"Sod off we had nothing to do with it, we wouldn't have cursed the whole school, just you," Fred said and George snickered.  
  
"Yeah Percy, you're the only one we have a grudge against," George added.  
  
"He's just sore cause he was caught making out with Marcus Flint," Lee put in.  
  
Fred George and Lee all started to laugh hysterically as Percy turned bright red and stalked off. He hid in his room for the rest of the day.  
  
None of the teachers ever did figure out what had actually happened. So it seemed. There were rumors flying around that one of the house elves in the kitchen had gone crazy and tried to poison the whole school.  
  
Classes were canceled for the next day to give both the students and teachers time to recover. Fred and George were both thrilled; it seemed that they were off the hook. As a bonus they would get to sleep in the next day, they were both pretty exhausted.  
  
That night Fred's stomach growled loudly and was soon echoed by George's stomach. They whispered too each other for a few minutes and it didn't take them long to decide that they needed to use their new friend the marauders map to find their way to the kitchen.  
  
They checked the map and slipped out taking all the passages that were clear. They were about halfway there when the little Filch figure on the map came from one tunnel into the tunnel they were hurrying down. It seemed that the only way out was the way that Filch had just entered and the way the Fred and George had come in from.  
  
They turned and hurried back silently. They could hear the distant meowing of Filches old cat Mrs. Norris. They looked at the map and realized that she was entering from their only way out. They stopped walking; either they were going to be seen by Filch himself, or the dumb cat. Either way it wasn't good news for them, Filch had a strange connection with that cat, and McGonagall and Percy both suspected Fred and George were behind the insanity of the Great Hall.  
  
They stood there awaiting their doom when suddenly they were both pulled up through the low ceiling into another passage. The hole they had just come through disappeared and the tunnel was full of light. They found themselves face to face with Dumbledore himself.  
  
"Out to find the Kitchen's, though I expect you two are quite hungry after all you've done today." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Fred and George glanced at each other. Dumbledore was too smart for them and they both knew there really wasn't any point in denying anything so they just nodded.  
  
"Since you both handled it quite well given the circumstance and changed a majority of us back with your marvelous antidote I have decided we can just keep this between us, however in the future I would suggest that you keep these sorts of spells away from the dinner goblets."  
  
"Yes sir, but why did it affect everyone instead of just the people we intended it for?" George asked.  
  
"Ah, the Goblets are all enchanted to have the exact same pumpkin juice in them, and so you're spell affected everyone's juice."  
  
"Well I guess you learn something new everyday," Fred scratched his head.  
  
"I am rather hungry myself, so I have decided to escort you to the kitchens." Dumbledore turned and led them down the passage.  
  
*Okay so that was chappy six. A bit longer than most of my other chappys. I shall update again soon I hope. 


End file.
